Burning Kiss
by Dana8
Summary: Cheesy name...i know


Burning kisses

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Co.

This is a vampire story...if you don't like it...too bad.... if you like it ...you have great choice :-)

Anyway...this is.what.... Thursday night? At like.... 10.51p.m.

In this Fanfic, they are normal people, they have no special power whatsoever... so don't ask(they might but .. who knows)

Kagome-25

Sango-26

Inuyasha (Looking like a Human with his hair put back in one)-27

Miroku-29

Kikyou-26

Summary: Sango senses danger every night. Kagome wakes up every night. Hearing a voice call for her as her hand starts to burn. Kagome doesn't know what to do! She goes by her window and starts to wonder if she should open it or not to embrace the dark. Will opening the window be something she would regret for her mortal or immortal life?

(U know what they look they look like so I don't have to describe)

Also this story is placed on a Saturday Night

Ch1

Quiet...Silent...Something Kagome and Sango didn't like, especially at nighttime at a gravesite. They went there to visit their Parents' Graves. Their father died a mysterious death, they found several slashes and puncture marks in his body and was found dead in a park a few miles from their house and their mom committed suicide right after because she couldn't deal with it. Kagome and Sango mourned over their parents' death.

They couldn't go to school because they had bills to pay and couldn't pay bills and school at the same time. They had to survive somehow. They didn't know what to do after they died. Sango worked the nighttime job as a waitress at a diner and Kagome worked they daytime job as a journalist for the daily newspaper.

Sango loved the night...something about it she loved...she still knew her father was killed by the night killers but sometimes she didn't care because she knew she could fight for herself. Kagome was afraid of the dark.... sometimes she could sense something call at her in the night and didn't know what it could be. She's very naive and isn't very strong and really couldn't put up a good fight anyway.

With the jobs they had...they could spend time with their best friends only on the weekend.

Inuyasha Tesusagia. He is one of the most arrogant egoistic embarrassing man you've ever met...always full of himself, likes to showoff, and very loud. All he talks about is

his laptop, his cell phone and his girlfriend Kikyou. Kikyou is a whole different story. (This is going to be OOC) She was a fun person when she wanted to be...which was very seldom...most of the time she was...mean and cold...when you say something she didn't want to here even though you weren't talking to her she would snap at you, give you the cold shoulder and wouldn't talk to. But half the time no one really cared except Inuyasha

Miroku is a fun person to be with...always cracking jokes and always sticks up for what was right and speaks his mind very often. Basically he was a gentleman...at least...up to a point. He would have his 'bad' moments. His weakness is good-looking women. He isn't bad looking so attracts them anyway...he would flirt and get his ways...but he is still a sensible person when it comes to serious business

Tonight they decided to go and visit...they both thought they should pay their respects every month. It's been 4years since their death. Kagome and Sango brought a bucket of flowers for their grave. Now walking through the misty graveyard stepping on twigs now and then...flinching at every little sound they here until they stood in front of the double tombstone

Kenji and Ataki Higurashi

May this cross save his restless soul

May she rest in peace next to her beloved

There on one tombstone laid a silver cross, glittering in the moonlight just sitting there alone, dusty, untouched. They both laid their bouquets down and kissed the cross on the tombstone. Sango bent down and kiss the cross. When Kagome went to kiss the cross...they both heard something snap and they both turned around and looked. There was a figure dressed in all black walking towards them.

"Who are you?" Sango asked very cool and confident.

"Me?" the dark deep voiced figure asked, "I'm just a stranger here to pay my respects to an old friend," he said with a smile.

As the figure got closer you could see it was a man...wearing all black. Black pants. Black shirt. Black Hat. Black coat. He also had very pale skin with long wavy black hair.

When he looked up and smiled. He looked gorgeous. He had some odd looking eyes...a purple actually...with more of a reddish hint to it. He went to the grave next to they one they were at and kneeled down and said a few words and got back up dusting his knees.

He walks up to Kagome

"Who is this lovely lady" he smirked

Kagome started to blush and said

"Kagome and this is Sango," she said as she pointed to her

"Kagome huh" he mocked "What a lovely name...suits you very well" and ignored her comment about Sango

He took her hand and kissed it. After he kissed it, Kagome felt her hand burning where he just kissed it and he started to rub it with his thumbs. He let go of her hand and said,

"Nice to meet you two, but I have to take care of some...business," he said with a hint of laughter. He turned and started to walk away.

"What's your name" Sango demanded

He turned around and looked, his eyes were redder then usual and she couldn't explain why as he smirked

"It doesn't matter right now," he said "We'll see each other soon enough" he added as he swiftly turned around walking into the dark

"What an unusual man" Kagome commented

"I would have to agree with you...But he is also too RUDE!" she exclaimed remembering him not saying anything about her.

"Anyway let's go home"

So, they said a little prayer for their parents and went on their way home.

As they got home, they bathed, and got dressed for bed and went to their respectful rooms.

Sango went to sleep very quickly.

Kagome couldn't go to sleep. Her hand started to burn even more all of a sudden. So she went to run it under cold water. It died down a bit. But nothing much.

She went to Sango's room to ask what to do. When she entered her room. Sango was drooling on her pillow muttering something about rude men dressed in black. So Kagome went back to bed and tried to fall asleep and eventually did.

But Kagome didn't know that someone or something was watching her

"Soon Kagome...soon you'll be mine!"

Fin of ch1

Ok....review please

Took me while to write and i would really appreciate if you review.

I want at least 10-20 reviews for me to continue to ch2..i don't want to sound demanding or anything..but i want to know if this is worth continuing

And i would like you to read my Whispers of Darkness and tell me if i should continue or leave it

Please review!!


End file.
